Una storia di Famiglia
by selene Magnus
Summary: La famiglia! Si Olivia imaginait tomber sur une telle famille!
1. Chapter 1

Una storia di famiglia

Dean s'approche d'elle, pose sa main sur son épaule et glisse doucement vers l'arrière de son cou gracieux.

- Dean, nous sommes collègues, ce n'est pas une bonne idée

Il soupire et retire sa main. Il regarde le sol et répond abattu :

- Plus pour longtemps

Ils se regardent.

- Je repars dans trois jours

- Oh ! - Elle est surprise et déçue.

Il la regarde et semble s'agiter, comme voulant dire quelque chose sans en avoir le droit. Il tourne la tête plusieurs fois vers elle avec un regard de plus en plus désespéré.

Brusquement, il se laisse tomber du canapé, et s'accroupit devant elle, devant ses genoux, à même le sol. Il lui saisit les mains dans les siennes et parle en les regardant, d'un ton presque plaintif :

- Olivia…Olivia… Empêche-moi de partir…. Empêche-moi de partir

Après un petit silence, il murmure : - Je t'aime - les yeux fermés, comme en proie à une grande douleur.

Évidemment elle est surprise. Elle a toujours su qu'il avait de l'attirance pour elle (il ne s'en était jamais caché) mais pas que ses sentiments étaient si forts, et encore moins que les avouer lui provoquerait une telle souffrance.

- Dean - Elle retire ses mains pour les placer sur les siennes - Je sais que jamais tu ne me dicterais ma conduite. Je te traiterai avec le même respect en ne te dictant pas la tienne

Il a ouvert les yeux mais ne regarde que leurs mains, visage triste. Puis il fait un effort et se recompose un visage calme et froid. Il se lève sans un mot et se dirige vers la porte.

- Désolé de t'avoir ennuyé- dit-il sans se retourner

- Dean !

Elle se lève et court pour le dépasser. Elle se colle à la porte en face de lui.

- Je n'ai pas fini ma phrase

- J'ai bien compris, je t'assure - dit-il en évitant son regard

- Je n'ai pas fini ma phrase !

Elle le force à la regarder en face et reprend :

- Je ne te dicterai pas ta conduite et tes choix. Mais si, par le plus grand des hasards, ton choix t'amènerait à rester à New York, alors… - Elle se rapproche de lui - alors, au-delà du plaisir de ta présence amicale, je… - Elle pose une main sur son torse - je saurai te montrer ce que je ressens pour toi

Elle se rapproche encore plus, et ses yeux dans les siens, elle dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il y répond aussitôt. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, alors que son autre main ceinture sa taille. Elle accroche ses bras autour de son cou. Alors il la soulève et la ramène près du canapé. Il l'assoit sur le dossier et arrête leur embrassade, pour la regarder dans les yeux. Puis il se penche pour capturer son cou. Elle l'enlace avec passion.

« ****************************************************************************************************

- Dean, on va où là ?

- Eh, c'est une surprise. - Voyant sa tête récalcitrante, il ajoute - Je veux te présenter quelqu'un

- Non Dean… tu n'as pas…

- Allez viens ! Le grand Inspecteur Benson ne peut pas avoir peur de rencontrer ma mère !


	2. Chapter 2

_- Dean, on va où là ?_

_ - Je veux te présenter quelqu'un. Allez viens ! Le grand Inspecteur Benson ne peut pas avoir peur de rencontrer ma mère ! _

- Dean… tu es dingue, je…

Mais il l'entraîne par la main jusqu'à une petite maison et sonne, avec un grand sourire. Une femme âgée ouvre. Elle est encore belle pour son âge, elle est mince et plus petite que Dean. Mais elle dégage une présence et une classe qui impressionne Olivia.

- Mamà ! Como stai ? [ Maman. Comment vas-tu?]

- Oh figlio mio ! Bene! Bene quando ti vedo. Sei bellissimo. Vieni [ Mon fils. Bien, bien quand je te vois. tu es superbe. Viens]

- Mamà, je veux te présenter quelqu'un

- Mais entrez, ne restez pas devant la porte

Elle les laisse entrer et en profite pour examiner Olivia de la tête aux pieds.

- Je te présente Olivia

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance - avance poliment Olivia.

- Moui moui. Entrez dans le salon, asseyez-vous

Dean guide Olivia jusqu'au divan. Elle est plutôt mal à l'aise de la situation : il ne perd rien pour attendre ! Il la mise devant le fait accompli et elle a horreur de ça !

- Enfin c'était pas trop tôt ! Je commençais à désespérer ! Cela fait au moins 15 ans qu'il ne m'avait pas présenté une fille ! Que dis-je ? Plutôt 20 ans ! Je croyais qu'il avait tourné gay sans oser me l'avouer !

- Mamà !

- Et oui, c'est ce que j'ai pensé ! Parce que sinon, ça voulait dire que tu avais honte de montrer ta mère ! Et ça, je n'aurais pas pu le supporter !

- Mais non Mamà ! Qu'est ce que tu imagine ?

- Parce que je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça, et que…

- Non Mamà, je te jure, je n'ai absolument pas honte de toi, ni de personne d'ailleurs. C'est juste que… j'avais personne… à présenter

- Oui bon, puisque tu daigne être là, vas me réparer ma pomme de douche. Elle tient à peine

- Eh, je suis pas ton homme à tout faire !

- Comment tu parles à ta mère ? Si tu venais plus souvent et pas en coup de vent aussi !

- Pourquoi tu demandes pas à David ? C'est lui le manuel dans la famille

- Un homme doit savoir tout faire dans une maison pour faire honneur à sa mère, et plus tard à sa femme. Et puis, ne te la joue pas à l'intellectuel, tu es très manuel. C'est toi qui as monté tous mes meubles

- J'étais jeune !

- Justement. Quand on est dégourdi enfant, on le reste toute sa vie. Allez au boulot !

Dean obéit en grognant. Olivia ne peut s'empêcher d'en rire. Elle demande :

- Vous pourriez me donner votre méthode pour le faire obéir ? Je crois que j'en aurai bien besoin dans l'avenir !

- Mon fils est un brave garçon. Le meilleur qu'une mère puisse rêver. Et je ne doute pas une seconde qu'il fera un bon mari. Mais parlez-moi un peu de vous mon petit. Êtes-vous divorcée ?

- Euh non ! Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser cela ?

- À votre âge, je vous imagine avoir déjà bien vécu. Vous avez eu des enfants ?

- Non plus

- Ah ? Étrange ! Était-ce un choix ou ... ?

- Ça ne s'est pas produit, c'est tout. Écoutez, je veux bien être polie mais certaines informations ne vous regardent pas

- Tout me regarde ma petite, pas de cachotterie ici ! Et plus tôt vous le comprendrez, mieux cela vaudra

Olivia est énervée : elle se retient de se lever pour se barrer d'ici, mais ce serait blesser Dean. Alors elle se contient. Il revient assez vite.

- Voilà ! C'était rien. Juste une vis envolée. Vous parliez de quoi ?

Il se rassoit à côté d'Olivia, dont il prend la main en souriant.

- Je disais que je suis fière de toi, fils. Tu as pris ton temps mais tu n'as pas ramené une écervelée

Il regarde Olivia en souriant.

- C'est pas comme tes frères

- Mamà, c'est pas très gentil

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si toutes mes brus sont des idiotes

- Quand même pas, tu exagère ! Par exemple, Suzana ! On ne peut nier que c'est une femme intelligente

- C'est vrai en effet ! Mais c'est une traînée. Quelle honte pour la famille

Dean ne réplique pas. Olivia choquée lui tape sur le bras, et lui murmure : - Tu ne défends plus ta belle-sœur ?

- Pourquoi ? Ma mère a raison !

« Ok ! » - pensa Olivia. « le fifils qui ne contredit pas sa maman. Ça promet ! »

- La preuve, c'est qu'elle me drague depuis le jour de son mariage

- Quoi ?

- Elle me saute dessus dès qu'elle me voit. Plus je la repousse, plus elle revient à la charge. Elle a même essayé de me faire passer pour le vrai père de sa gamine ! Pauvre frangin

- Ah ça ! Je lui avais bien dit de ne pas l'épouser celle-là ! Mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Aussi têtu que votre père. Tout comme toi d'ailleurs !

- De quoi ?

- J'espère, ma chère Olivia, que vous n'êtes pas tête de mule comme mon fils !

Olivia se mordit la lèvre, Dean se mit à rire.

- Elle est trois fois plus bornée que moi !

Voilà qui promettait bien du sport ! pensa la vieille femme.

- Êtes-vous d'origine italienne Olivia ? C'est un prénom méditerranéen, ça !

- Non. Une grand-mère mexicaine

- Hummm, ça peut faire un joli mélange. Entre gens du sud. Que faites-vous comme métier ?

- Je suis inspecteur de police

- Ah vraiment ? Vous êtes donc collègues tous les deux

- Pas directement. Nous n'avons eu que quelques affaires en commun

- Au moins, vous ne serez pas une trouillarde. Et vous avez du caractère. Je suis heureuse que mon fils vous ait choisi

- Euh merci

Olivia ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser. Sa « belle-mère » pouvait être à la fois odieuse et chaleureuse. De toute évidence, elle avait sa vision des choses et savait analyser les gens qui lui faisaient face. Olivia se dit qu'elle aurait pu être un bon détective. Peut être Dean tenait ça d'elle.

- J'espère que tu ne vas pas te conduire comme un goujat, en tout cas


	3. Chapter 3

_- J'espère que tu ne vas pas te conduire comme un goujat, en tout cas_

- Commence pas Mamà

- Avoir des doutes quand on a 20 ans, ça peut se comprendre. Mais à ton âge, on arrête les enfantillages et on assume

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire !

- Tout ce que je te dis, c'est de ne pas faire comme ton père. Les femmes d'aujourd'hui sont moins patientes et tolérantes que de mon temps. Alors fonce ! Les femmes sont comme ça, elles ont besoin d'engagement pour être heureuses et rassurées. Alors que les hommes, c'est l'inverse ! N'est-ce pas ma chère ? Le mariage les fait fuir. Alors tu prends sur toi mon p'tit, et tu rends ta femme heureuse ! Et tu en profite pour racheter l'honneur de ton père

Dean était visiblement gêné des réflexions de sa mère. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses leçons ! Franchement, il avait passé l'âge ! Et devant Olivia en plus ! Voulait-elle lui faire honte ? Ou pire, la faire fuir ?

- Ça suffit comme ça Mamà ! Olivia et moi, on se passera de tes conseils ! On mènera notre vie comme on le souhaite, un point c'est tout ! Si ça te choque ou te déçoit, c'est ton problème ! J'étais content de te présenter à Olivia, mais si c'est pour essayer de nous diriger, je peux t'assurer que t'es pas prête de nous revoir !

Il se lève et incite Olivia à faire de même.

- Non mon petit, calme-toi ! Je ne cherchais pas à te diriger. C'est juste que… tu sais comment ton père s'est comporté…et que j'en ai souffert, même si j'évite d'en faire étalage. Mon petit, assieds-toi. J'arrête de t'ennuyer. Excusez-moi Olivia, j'ai tendance à m'emporter facilement ! Le sang chaud comme on dit. Revenez, revenez tous les deux

Dean et Olivia se regardèrent, et Olivia décida de donner une autre chance à la vieille dame. On n'allait pas se fâcher si vite ! Elle ramène Dean sur le divan.

- Ce n'est rien Madame Porter. Je comprends que vous vous inquiétez pour votre fils

Les deux restent silencieux.

- Je ne m'appelle plus Porter. C'est mon nom de jeune fille

- Oh ?

- Et si Dean le porte encore, c'est justement à cause de la bêtise de mon défunt mari

Elle entreprit alors de raconter calmement l'histoire à Olivia :

- Dean est né hors mariage. Son père a mit deux ans à régulariser la situation ! Deux ans ! Ça n'a pas été facile pour moi à cette époque. On me traitait même de putain dans le quartier. Aujourd'hui une fille-mère ne choque plus personne, mais à l'époque ! J'avoue avoir depuis la hantise que mes fils reproduisent ce schéma. Alors oui je l'aimais mon Tonio, et je lui ai pardonné, mais…

- Mamà

Dean se rapproche de sa mère pour l'enlacer un instant. Elle lui passe une main sur la joue :

- Va, va, t'es un bon fils. Je suis contente de l'homme que tu es devenu

Il rougit un peu. - Et ton père aussi serait fier

Dean hausse les épaules. Il n'est visiblement pas de cet avis.

- Tu étais son préféré

- Arrête Mamà, tu sais que c'est faux. Il était toujours avec Davy

- Parce qu'il lui ressemblait, c'était plus facile ! Alors que toi, tu étais discret, secret et solitaire. Le contraire de ton père, il n'arrivait pas à te comprendre. Mais je te jure qu'il t'aimait énormément. Tu étais sa fierté. Et celle de ton grand-père aussi. Je n'oublierai jamais son regard quand tu es entré à l'académie de police

Dean était très ému et touché par l'évocation de son grand-père.

- Dean vous racontera qui était son grand-père, quelle est son histoire. Et vous comprendrez la nôtre, et vous pourrez vous y intégrer. Excusez moi si je radote les vieilles histoires, c'est de mon âge ce genre de choses. Dean chéri, va nous chercher une bouteille. Le thé c'est bon pour les grenouilles, nous il nous faut quelque chose qui nous tient

Dean se lève.

- Parlez-moi un peu de votre famille. Vos parents sont-ils toujours auprès de vous ?

Et voilà ! On y est ! Olivia se recroquevilla discrètement, elle n'aimait pas parler de sa famille.

- Ma mère est décédée il y a dix ans

- Oh je suis navrée mon enfant. Et votre père ?

- Je… je ne l'ai jamais connu

- Je comprends. Rassurez-vous, je parle beaucoup mais je ne mords pas. Je vois que votre mère a eu beaucoup de courage de vous élever toute seule, et que vous êtes devenue quelqu'un de respectable, cela seul m'importe, je n'ai pas besoin d'une bru avec un pédigrée qui descend du roi d'Angleterre ! Moi aussi, je me suis retrouvée seule à élever un enfant. J'ai eu plus de chance que votre mère, puisque ma solitude n'a duré que deux ans. J'aurai été ravie de faire sa connaissance

Dean revient avec une bouteille de vin, que sa mère lui fait déboucher malgré ses protestations. Il dit ne pas boire en plein après-midi, mais sa mère insiste et obtient gain de cause.

Olivia observa les photos exposées sur les murs, cherchant à y apercevoir Dean.

- Laissez-moi vous présenter tous mes fils. - La vieille femme lui montre un cadre : - Dean l'aîné, puis Derek collé à lui. Ils ne se quittaient pas ces deux-là ! Pire que s'ils avaient été jumeaux. Ensuite Davy, Daniel. Là c'est les deux derniers David et Daimon. Mon mari nous a quittés quand j'étais enceinte de Daimon.

- Cela a du être l'enfer de vous retrouver seule avec six enfants ! - compatit Olivia, bouche-bee : surtout six garçons ! Quel courage !

- Heureusement que Dieu m'avait donné un excellent fils en premier ! Dean s'est montré très mature à cette époque, et il nous a beaucoup aidés. C'est lui et mon beau-père, son grand-père, qui faisaient vivre la famille

- Quel âge avait-il ?

- Tout juste quinze ans

- Mamà, c'est vieux tout ça ! Ça sert à quoi de ressasser ces vieilles histoires ?

- C'est pas parce que c'est du passé qu'on doit oublier. C'est notre histoire, et on n'a pas à en avoir honte !

- Mais pense plutôt à l'avenir !

- L'avenir, c'est vous qui le portez mes enfants, ce n'est plus moi. Venez, je vais vous montrer mes petits-enfants

- Non ça va prendre des lustres ! Olivia et moi nous devons rentrer

- Tu permets qu'elle fasse connaissance un minimum avec sa famille ?

Elle sortit un album qu'elle posa sur les genoux d'Olivia. Dean soupira.

- Nous n'allons faire que les photos de mariage, ça résume bien

- Ohlala, on n'est pas couché ! - prophétisa Dean.

- Arrête de grogner toi ! Si tu avais été un peu prévenant, tu l'aurais fait, cette présentation

- Pardon ? Moi ?

- Oui, comme ça, elle ne se sentirait pas perdue parmi toutes ces têtes nouvelles !

- Ça va être de ma faute maintenant !

- Je n'ai plus les jambes pour te courir après mais j'ai encore la force de te donner une gifle si je l'estime méritée !

Olivia riait discrètement : cette famille n'était pas de tout repos ! Elle décida de voir le bon côté des choses : au moins, on ne s'y ennuiera pas.

« **************************************************************************************************

- J'étais pas très contente après toi, que tu m'aies fait un coup pareil ! - dit Olivia à Dean quand ils sortent de chez la mère de Dean.

- Ah, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Ma mère est suffisamment pénible comme ça !

- Eh ! Tu défoule pas tes nerfs sur moi, j'te préviens !

- Excuse moi ma chérie

- Surtout que j'allais te dire que je ne t'en voulais pas, j'ai passé une agréable après-midi

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! J'attends avec impatience de rencontrer tous tes frères ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser, moi !

- Ouais, à t'écouter, on a l'impression que c'était une séance de cirque !

- Honnêtement, c'en était pas loin. Cela dit sans vouloir te vexer chéri

- hein hein, rien ne me vexe. Surtout pas sur ma famille de doux-dingues. Tu crois que tu va réussir à t'intégrer ?

- Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'en ai très envie

- J'en suis ravi alors. Même s'ils sont un peu à part, j'adore les membres de ma famille


End file.
